


Little Brother's Comfort

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [24]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie knows when his brother the General is feeling unwell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother's Comfort

Techie carefully stood up from the terminal he had been working on, brushing his hands off once he was on his feet, pulling at the bottom of his uniform’s tunic to straighten it up the way he knew his big brother liked it. His brother never did like it when people’s clothes were wrinkled. He had seen the General scolding several crew members over errant press lines in their pants, ordering them to go back and iron them again the proper way. The memory made him smile and shake his head as he started to pack up his tools.

He glanced over where his brother stood and he stopped, blinking as his eyes started to focus on the figure. He frowned to himself, looking around the rest of the room. Satisfied that no one was paying him or the General any mind, Techie walked over to his big brother. He cleared his throat as he stood beside him, glancing over at him. “Brother?”

“Have you finished your work, Technician?” Hux asked in a clipped voice.

“Brother, something is bothering you,” Techie whispered, ensuring no one could hear him.

Hux shot him a warning glare, turning his head sharply to look at him. “You talk out of place,” he hissed. “Besides…I am perfectly fine…”

Techie reached out, taking Hux’s hand in his own. Pointedly he positioned their hands so that his brother could no longer dig his nails into the palms of his hand, squeezing it in reassurance. “I know you, brother. Please don’t push yourself to illness. I care about you. Remember?”

“…I remember,” he mumbled.

“Good!” Techie let go of his hand then, offering him a salute before picking up his toolkit. “I have other business to attend to. Shall I report my progress to you later, General?” he asked aloud.

“Affirmative. Report to me as soon as you are finished.”

He saw the slight smile that touched the older Hux’s lips and he felt comfortable leaving him.


End file.
